1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for operating a blocked secure storage memory. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for establishing a service access communication for a device having a blocked identity module.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, secure storage memories such as identity modules are used in mobile communication devices. Such identity modules can include subscriber identity modules, removable user identity modules, or any other devices useful for storing information in a mobile communication device. An identity module can include information related to a user of the mobile communication device. Specifications for an example identity module are described in “Digital cellular telecommunications system (Phase 2+); Specification of the Subscriber Identity Module—Mobile Equipment (SIM—ME) interface (GSM 11.11 version 8.2.0 Release 1999),” which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In operation, an identity module may block access to information or functions of the identity module for security purposes. For example, the identity module may require an access code, such as a personal identification number or card holder verification information, to grant access rights to data and functions of the identity module. If the access code is incorrectly entered three consecutive times, the identity module can enter a blocked mode. For example, the identity module may enter a blocked status of an access code. Thus, if the access code function is enabled and the status is blocked, a mobile communication device will determine such and end an access attempt. Therefore, in a blocked mode, the access attempt is finished unsuccessfully.
For security purposes, if the identity module is in a blocked mode, no data can be retrieved from the identity module and a mobile communication device using the identity module cannot be registered on a mobile communication system. Thus, when the identity module is in a blocked mode, the only communication allowed for the mobile communication device is for an emergency call, such as a 911 emergency call.
When the identity module is in a blocked mode, the only way to use the mobile communication device for other communications is to unblock the identity module. To unblock the identity module, a specific unblock code must be entered into the identity module. Such an unblock code can include an unblock card holder verification value, a personal identification number unblocking key, or other like code. This unblock code is obtained from a home service center. For example, a subscriber desiring to use a blocked mobile communication device must contact the home service center on which the identity module is subscribed. The home service center then obtains validation information from the subscriber to verify the subscriber is the proper owner of the identity module. Upon verification, the home service center can provide an unblock code to unblock the identity module.
Unfortunately, a subscriber may not be able to contact the home service center. In particular, because the mobile communication device cannot register on a network due to the identity module being blocked, the subscriber cannot use the mobile communication device to contact the home service center. This is especially problematic when the subscriber is in an area where the local mobile communication network is not the subscriber's home mobile communication network. For example, the subscriber may be in a foreign country where the subscriber cannot conveniently contact the subscriber's home service center. This creates the unfortunate situation where it is nearly impossible for the subscriber to obtain an unblock code. Thus, the subscriber is prevented from using the mobile communication device for an extended period of time.
Thus, there is a need for method and apparatus for establishing a service access communication for a device having a blocked secure storage memory such as a blocked identity module.